just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Show Me (You Really Love Me)
Not as about Kid Ink's Show Me. "Show Me (You Really Love Me)" by The Cover Girls was featured in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night. Dancer What did Kitty was wearing: *Black hair (Brown glitter was only in Just Dance Now), similar to Diggin' in the Dirt *Light Blue Glasses * *Orange Glove Background *To Be Announced Background (maybe the agent background) Mashup Theme: Girl Power Dancers (No Repeats): *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR) *Danse (Pop Version) (JD2014) *Lights (JD:CR4) *Oh No! (JD4) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Wrong Side of Heaven (Sweat) (JD:CR) *On the Floor (JD4) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *She Wolf (Falling of Pieces) (JD2014) *Who R Who We R (JD4) *Problem (JD2015) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Daddy Cool (JD:CR) *Holiday (JD2) *So Glamorous (JD4) *Can't Get Enough (JD2014) *Part of Me (JD4) *American Girl (JD2014) *Venus (JD3) *Want U Back (JD4) *So What (JD4) *When Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) *When Have You Been (JD2014) *Mas Que Mada (JD4) *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' (JD:CR) Party Master Mode *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' *Hippie Walk/Template/Calling The Flames/Cyber Man *Retro Running/Seatbelt/Puppet Self Control/New York Dance *Goalie Grind/Enjoy The Day/Fluo Clock/Dark Kid *This Way or That Way/Dust/Air Guitar/Pump Up Boy *Muscle Spare/Squat It Down/Cross Face/Old Time Head *Energetic Girl/Sharp Hands/All For Me/Cheery Jump *Football Boogie/Take It Or Leave It/Star Seeker/Princess *Rainbow/New York City Trust/'Best Day Of My Life'/Unknown Song Switch 2 *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Rainbow/New York City Trust/No No No!/Rolling Hands *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Croco Night/Super Power/Unknown Song Switch/Unknown Song Switch 2 *Goalie Grind/Enjoy The Day/Fluo Clock/Dark Kid *This Way or That Way/Dust/Air Guitar/Pump Up Boy *Muscle Spare/Squat It Down/Cross Face/Old Time Head *Energetic Girl/Sharp Hands/All For Me/Cheery Jump *Football Boogie/Take It Or Leave It/Star Seeker/Princess *Rainbow/New York City Trust/Unknown Song Switch/Unknown Song Switch 2 *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Rainbow/New York City Trust/No No No!/Rolling Hands *Pretencious/MC Girl/Hips Shake/Shoot 'Em Up *Neon Robotics/Robot Speed Up/Unknown Song Switch/Unknown Song Switch 2 *I'm Out/Crazy Walk/Lean/Kick a Ball *Rainbow/New York City Trust/No No No!/Rolling Hands *'Show Me (You Really Love Me)' Apperence in the mashup "Show Me (You Really Love Me)" is featured in the following mashup *Lights (Ex-Girlfriend) *Legendary Lovers (Shamans and Mystric Princesses) *Strawberry Bubblegum (Ultra Climax (Black, Yellow, Green, and Blue) *Best Day Of My Life (Boys and Girls) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Captions Here's some captions *Criminal Agent Gold Moves There Are 4 Gold Moves *Gold Move 1 & 2: Pat your face (Akin to Don't Drop That Thun Thun). Occurs When The Verses Begins. *Gold Move 3 & 4: Rub your right side of your hair. Trivia *This is a third song with a agent team on, First is The Master Blaster, Second is Come with Me Now. *The Dancer looks like Kitty Katswell from T.U.F.F. Puppy. **However, It was appeared in the mashup and Party Master Mode (Except 4, 2014, 2015, CR1, CR2, and CR3). **It was remaded in Just Dance Now *When the song is over, The sound saying "What Do I Do Well Thanks for Asking, I Ring My Bell and I Like to Dance" and Arrest The Teddy Bear. **When She said "You're Under Arrest" after the bear saying "What Do I Do Well Thanks for Asking I Ring My Bell and I Like to Dance". *This song has a Party Master Mode. Gallery/Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master mode Category:Dancers that appears in a Mashup Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs that released in 1987 Category:Songs From Movies/TV Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Covered Category:Dancers From Movies/TV Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Serious Dances Category:The Girly Team Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Songs with Sweat Routine Category:Songs with sound effects Category:Long Songs Category:Remade Dancers Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups